1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for time-multiplexing data packets associated with multiple serial-interface techniques or protocols to an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
Scaling of semiconductor technology to ever-smaller critical dimensions is allowing commensurate increases in the functionality supported by integrated circuits and electronic devices. However, the available real-estate for contact pins or pads on an integrated circuit is often constrained. As a consequence, it is often difficult to obtain sufficient pads on an integrated circuit to support the functionality that can be included in circuits on the integrated circuit. This interface bottleneck can limit the functionality provided by integrated circuits, which is a source of frustration and can increase the cost of integrated circuits and electronic devices.